Rib
|songfeat = duet |gender = Male |official_illustrator = Bete (べて) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = りぶ |officialromajiname = Ribu |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 15|month = 06|&year = 1990|ref = Rib's tweet about his birthday |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 16133388 |mylistID1 = 19160554 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 22388242 |mylist2info = collab |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co380436 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |YTCHonly = UCmg3V1eIlRzLwe3m0imQS3A りぶチャンネル |partner = Misumi }} Rib (りぶ) is an with a powerful and slightly nasal yet smooth voice which is often described as "kakkokawaii" (cute yet cool) by fans. He can hit fairly high notes with ease. He sings songs in a variety of genres changing his tone to fit the song. For rockish songs like "Nibyokan" he can put an uncharacteristic amount of power in his vocals, while for ballads like "crystal mic" he sings in a smooth voice that is more emotional and soothing. He has a distinct and rich vibrato, which his fans have dubbed "Ribrato" (りぶラート), a portmanteau of "Rib" and "vibrato". He first started uploading in 2010 with a cover of "Marygold" which had 67K views as of April 2013. However, he gained popularity with his covers of "Pierrot" (261K views) and "Babylon" (386K views). His main breakout cover was of "Envy Catwalk" , which had over 1.5 million views as of April 2013. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on June 12, 2011) # Prescription Drugs for a Stray (Released on September 04, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on May 02, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # (Released on July 24, 2013) # (Released on August 07, 2013) # (Released on September 04, 2013) # (Released on September 18, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on December 04, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2010.05.23) # "Sajou no Yumekui Shoujo" (Dream-eating Girl on the Sand) (2010.05.23) # "Beautiful Dreamer" (2010.06.02) # "Yoru to Nijiro" (Night and Rainbowcolors) (2010.6.11) # "Starduster" (2010.06.27) # "Pierrot" (2010.06.30) # "Sora no Teien" (Sky Garden) (2010.07.25) # "Flight Time" (2010.08.19) # "Abazureni Blues" (Whore's Blues) (2010.09.05) # "crystal mic" -Acoustic Guitar Arrange- (2010.11.03) # "Futsuu no Machi ~Fairy Land~" (The city of "Normal" ~Fairy Land~) (2010.11.04) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. Rib and Misumi (2010.11.28) # "Utautai no Uta" (A Song I'd like to sing) (2010.12.26) # "Smiling" -~Show Time!~- (collab) (2011.01.16) # "Black Cat" (2011.03.29) # "Yumemachi Contrast" (Conrast of the Dream Town) (2011.03.31) # "Babylon" (2011.05.04) # "I sing for You" (2011.05.23) # "21-Sai no Tanjoubinanode Rib 21 no CM Song" (2011.06.15) # "Flight Time" (Original with ) (2011.06.20) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2011.07.19) # "Maigo Life" (2011.08.29) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Rib, maro., Kony, Shamuon, Amatsuki and Yuuto (2011.09.15) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.23) # "Nounai Denpa" (2011.12.05) # "Sleep Sky Walk" (2012.01.07) # "Colorful World" (2012.02.03) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.03.10) # "Propaganda" (2012.03.10) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2012.04.30) # "Himitsu Yugi" (2012.05.30) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.16) # "Nibyokan" (2012.07.10) # "e-scape" (2012.08.03) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.08.15) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (When Our Sleeves Touched, It Felt Like We'd Met In A Previous Life) feat. Rib and Itou Kashitarou (2012.09.10) # "Kimagure Stardom" (Original with ) (2012.09.14) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" feat. shell, Chikatarira, YNG, LIQU@., Baren, Tsukino Shion, kazyuP, Au, Nobunaga, irony, Owata, Reji, Donnie the Dynamite, Tori-san, miy, Noir, Rib, Vin, Yorukichi, Ko~ra, Shuiyuanwuyi, Wataame and Umemiya Hina (2012.09.14) # "Sarishinohara" (Original with ) (2012.10.05) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Rib, Ryo-kun, Gero, Halyosy, Dasoku and Itou Kashitarou (2012.12.30) # "dialogue" (2013.02.13) # "MUGIC" feat. Rib, Lon, nero, clear, Soraru and Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.17) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.06.09) # "Da Vinci no Kokuhaku" (Da Vinci's Confession) (2013.08.01) # "StarCrew" -Osamuraisan arrange- (2013.08.05) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013.09.06) # "Tsukiakari" (Original with ) (2013.09.11) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.18) # "Kotoba no Uta" (2014.01.01) # "Yonjuunana" (Original with ) (2014.01.08) }} Commercially Featured Works |September 18, 2013 |Theme song of the movie Shinsen5 }} Discography |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Tohma |track1arranger = |track2title = I am Thunder Hero |track2lyricist = |track2composer = YM |track2arranger = |track3title = Nekomimi Archive |track3info = (Cat-Ear Archive) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = KusoinakaP |track3arranger = |track4title = e-scape |track4lyricist = Ana ani |track4composer = Ana ani |track4arranger = |track5title = crack |track5lyricist = |track5composer = keeno |track5arranger = |track6title = Setsuna Trip |track6info = (Momentary Trip) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Last Note. |track6arranger = |track7title = Pierrot |track7lyricist = |track7composer = KEI |track7arranger = |track8title = Kimagure Stardom |track8lyricist = |track8composer = NishizawasanP |track8arranger = |track9title = Mermaid |track9lyricist = |track9composer = monaca:factory |track9arranger = |track10title = Cinderella Syndrome |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Karasuyasabou |track10arranger = |track11title = Nijigen Dream Fever |track11info = (Two-Dimensional Dream Fever) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Polyphonic Branch |track11arranger = |track12title = Nibyokan |track12info = (Two-Seconds Span) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = MARUDARUMA |track12arranger = |track13title = End of Rain |track13lyricist = Shake Sphere |track13composer = Shake Sphere |track13arranger = |track14title = Sarishinohara |track14info = (Original) |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = MikitoP |track14arranger = |track15title = Tokyo Teddy Bear |track15info = |track15lyricist = |track15composer = Neru |track15arranger = |track16title = Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo |track16info = (The Earth's Last Confession) |track16lyricist = |track16composer = kemu |track16arranger = }} (Original) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = MikitoP |track1arranger = |track2title = Seisou Bakuretsu Boy |track2info = |track2lyricist = , Moja |track2composer = rerulili, Moja |track2arranger = |track3title = Shiwa |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = buzzG |track3arranger = |track4title = Lobelia |track4info = |track4lyricist = Yumisora |track4composer = Yumisora |track4arranger = |track5title = Start out・Repeat show |track5info = |track5lyricist = TOKOTOKO, Rib |track5composer = TOKOTOKO |track5arranger = |track6title = Kisaragi Attention |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Jin |track6arranger = |track7title = One room・All・That・Jazz |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = DATEKEN |track7arranger = |track8title = Jitter Doll |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = niki |track8arranger = |track9title = Tobiuo no Yume |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = 40mP |track9arranger = |track10title = Secret Game |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Task |track10arranger = |track11title = Whiter Than Snow |track11info = |track11lyricist = halyosy |track11composer = halyosy |track11arranger = |track12title = Tokyo Retro |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = scop |track12arranger = |track13title = Afterglow |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = JimmyThumbP |track13arranger = |track14title = Jinsei wa Hoeru |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = neru |track14arranger = |track15title = Yorou wo Koero |track15info = |track15lyricist = |track15composer = ramune |track15arranger = |track16title = Sayonara Tsugeta |track16info = |track16lyricist = Watari Kazuhisa |track16composer = Watari Kazuhisa |track16arranger = Fumido }} Gallery |Snow trick Yurin, Kogeinu, Chiko, Rib, Kano, Tsukinowa.png|From left to right: Kano, Tsukinowa, Rib, Kogeinu, Chiko and Yurin as seen in their cover of "Snow Trick" |T rib.png|Rib as seen in the the album |Rib rescue fire 22068840.png|Rib as seen in "Rescue Fire" }} Trivia * He can play the guitar, as seen in his cover of "crystal mic", which he also arranged. * During a , he was asked if it was true that he was an . He replied that it was a lie. * He likes to watch anime that are "comforting", rather than deep, complex anime. Meaning that he likes to watch those that just have cute girls.Rib's tweet about his anime preferences * He thinks it's embarrassing to give up his seat, so he just pretends to get off and move to another compartment.Rib's tweet about giving up one's seat * According to Soraru and Tentoumushi, Rib is quite amusing when drunk. They say he would sing "Nyaa!" and take off his socks; he'd also crash into a wall and then apologize to it.[[Soraru]'s and Tentoumushi's conversation about drunk Rib] * He can play the piano. External Links * Blog * Twitter * Website * mixi * mixi community Category:Singers with Albums or Singles